Hawk's Story
by Unicorn Fire
Summary: Hawk has powers and doesn't know how to control them. Can this new place along with her new friends help her?
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Please PLEASE __****PLEASE ****comment!! Feel free to be brutal. Tell me what you think will happen next and what should happen. Other than that enjoy the story and all it's cheesiness. I honestly want to know what you're thinking.**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

Hawk was sitting on a stone wall in what she thought was a park. She watched the birds fly around and listened to their songs. She was deep in her thoughts wondering if she did the right thing running from the orphanage**. ****Her parents died when she was very little. She went to live in an orphanage. She never learned sign language and therefore never learned to communicate properly with the rest of the world. As she got older she found she could sort hear peoples thoughts. It was either that or she just was a very perceptive person given the fact that she could hear and see every little thing. A gift that was often a curse to her, because hearing everything is not something you wish to have when you hear what people say about you. she focused her attention on the birds again, feeling the light breeze blow her reddish blonde hair, wishing she could fly like them. **

She heard someone coming up behind her. She was uninterested in who it was. The person behind her was curious as to what she was doing.

It was a woman older than her. She could tell that this woman was different like her. She had short, white hair. She sat down beside Hawk

"What are you doing there?" the women waited. Nothing happened.

Hawk said nothing and didn't move.

"Can't talk?" No response.

"Are you afraid?" No response. "

Is there any way that I can know your listening?"

Hawk looked up at the woman. She had gentleness in her eyes. Hawk could not understand it at first. She had never seen that there before.

"Good. I know your listening. What is your name?"

Hawk pointed to her neck and shook her head no.

"Oh I see. What are you doing here?'

Hawk looked down.

"Where did you come from?"

Hawk looked in the general direction.

"Do you have a home?"

Hawk shook her head no.

"Oh." She paused "Come with me." She held out her hand to help Hawk up. Hawk looked at it for a bit. "Come on. What do you have to loose?" the woman said. Hawk took her hand.

"My name is Storm. I'm one of the teachers here."

Hawk looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"This is a school."

Hawk went with Storm to the grand building behind her. When Hawk walked into the building she gasped at the elegance of it, arched ceilings and columns at the corners. Storm took her down a long hallway with a door at the end.

"Wait here." Storm went inside. Hawk heard two people breathing. One of them stood up when Storm walked in. He was called Scott. The other made no move to stand or shift his weight.

"I found a girl outside. I brought her here. She can't speak. I think we should at least give her a place to stay." Storm told them.

"Bring her in," said a male voice that sounded lower, like he was sitting and not standing.

Storm appeared in the doorway.

"Come on in," she said sweetly.

Hawk walked in. The man who had spoken was indeed sitting, but in a wheelchair.

"Hello," he said. She nodded.

"Do you mind if I go inside your head?" Hawk looked confused. She nodded not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, a voice was in her head.

_What is your name? _Hawks eyes grew wide. _It's okay just talk to me. What is your name?_

_Hawk._

_Why are you here?_

_I had nowhere else to run._

_Run?_

_I ran away._

_From where did you run?_

_The orphanage._

_Why?_

_I got sick of hearing what everyone said about me not being able to talk. _

_What powers do you have?_

_Powers?_

_Yes. I already know you are telekinetic. Is there anything else that you can do that is different from the other kids at the orphanage?_

_Well, I can hear extremely well and I have excellent sight._

_Do you have any family?_

_No. My mother and father died when I was four._

_Do you have any place to go?_

_No._

_Would you like to stay here and develop your powers?_

_Yes, please._

_You may stay._

_Thank you Professor._

_You're welcome._

"Storm will you take Hawk to the empty room in the East Wing?"

Storm nodded.

"Follow me, Hawk."

Hawk was taken to a room in the East Wing with a view of a rough garden that needed tending.

'I shall have to fix that,' she thought to herself

* * *

That night she heard someone tossing and turning. She thought she could help or give comfort of some sort. Something she was familiar with, when there had been loud thunderstorms at the orphanage, the little ones would often cry and require comforting. The owners weren't going to do anything about it, so the older kids had to.

She followed the sounds. As she got closer, she heard someone screaming. She didn't know that it was only in her head. She followed the voice into a room that was dimly lit.

There was a man tossing and turning in his bed. She could tell that he was having nightmares. She slowly walked up to the side of the bed. She touched his hand.

He bolted upright, wide-eyed, sweating, and panting like a dog. This sudden movement scared Hawk. Not only the bolting upright, but the fact that he had daggers coming out of his knuckles. They hadn't been there before, and that fact sacred her more. When he realized that she was there, he relaxed. She looked at him, for a moment. She turned, and began to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Who are you?" He asked

She looked at him, nodded goodbye, turned and began to leave.

"Wait!"

Hawk just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed the story so far. I appreciate it so much. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Again PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 2: Lost**

The next day she started classes, something Hawk had never had before. This was a new life for her. During her first class no one talked to her. She was cool with that. She couldn't talk to them if she wanted to. The second class was more interesting. It was about animal abilities, like what she had. A young boy about her age with dark brown hair kept glancing at her all thought the class. She was flustered. After class, while she was packing up her stuff, this young man greeted her.

"Hi."

Hawk nodded hello.

"I see you're new to this class."

She nodded to say yes.

He held out his hand, "I'm George. But everyone calls me Geo."

She took his hand and shook it.

"And you are?"

"Her name is Hawk. She can't speak." The voice startled both of the teens. It was Scott.

"Professor X wants to see you Hawk." Hawk waved goodbye to George. He waved back.

Scott turned and Hawk followed. He took her down a hall and turned to a corridor.

"At the end of this corridor is the door to Professor X's office," he said, then turned and walked away.

Hawk was a little confused, but walked down the hallway. At the end of the corridor there was no door, but she heard voices behind the wall. She looked at the wall.

_It's just paneling. Wait…No…There is a crack. In a straight line! How odd. Wait. On the other side there is an identical crack. This is the door. Now how to open it? I guess I just have to use my powers as best I can._

The panel slid back to show a landing. On the other side of the landing there was another door. She could hear two voices from the other side of the door. One voice she recognized as Professor X, and the other was one she had heard but couldn't place. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Professor X.

She opened the door and entered an office looking room. In the middle of the room was a desk. On each of the walls was a bookcase filled with books. In front of the desk were two chairs. One was currently occupied. On either side of the bookcases there were small potted plants. In the room were Professor X and the guy who had the problems sleeping the night before.

"Hello Hawk," Professor X said as the other guy left.

She nodded hello as she stood aside to let the man pass.

"Are you ready to work on controlling your powers?"

She nodded yes.

Hawk spent the afternoon learning how to talk to people with her mind and move small things like books. At the end of the afternoon she had mastered talking to others in their head.

As she left the Professor's office she saw George.

_George!_ She called out with her mind hoping it would work.

He looked around, confused as to where the voice came from.

_Over here!_

He looked, smiled, and waved.

"Hawk right?" I nodded "How are you doing that?" he asked as he walked toward her.

_The Professor taught me. Isn't it cool? I can talk to you now._

"Hey, I think it's cool. We can have secret conversations in my head right?"

_Yea. _

"Cool. Would you like help in Animal Abilities?"

_What?_

"What I mean is you are entering the class about two weeks late and we've already covered a lot of stuff. Do you want help caching up?"

_I would like that. Thank you._

It was the start of a brilliant friendship. They were both smart and cared about school, so they studied together. Both were adventurous and loved to explore. Hawk found out that George or Geo had been at the school two weeks before Hawk showed up. He found out that she was an orphan and had lived a hard life at the orphanage. They became very close. They were inseparable, and everybody knew it.

One day, Geo didn't show up for classes. Hawk was worried. She figured if he didn't find her by the end of the day, she would go talk to the Professor.

He never found her. She checked his room, the field the library and all the other places that the two of them hung out at. She went to the Professor.

_Professor, I can't find Geo anywhere. Do you know where he is?_

"He's fine. He had to leave for a bit. Don't worry. He's find and will return," he said after she told him. She knew he was right but that didn't help her to relax. Why hadn't he told her about this?


	3. Chapter 3: Found

Chapter 3: Found

The next she didn't have any classes. She spent the day in the garden planting flowers and making it look nice. She did this to gain more control over her powers, and she loved to garden. It had been one of the things she couldn't get yelled at for at the orphanage. It also so helped her to relax and forget troubles and problems. She had just finished panting daisies, when she heard a voice cry out for help.

"HELP!"

_Where are you?_

"I'm in a cave. Help me please!"

_What's wrong? Are you hurt?_

'I'm stuck and I don't have much air left. No I don't think so. All my limbs move but the air is getting thinner. Get Wolverine. You'll need his help.'

_Hold on. I'll be right back._

"Do my best."

Hawk ran back to the school and into Professor X's office.

_Someone is stuck in a cave or something and is running out of air. They said that I need Wolverine to help me._ If the Professor could leap up in shock he would have.

"Wolverine," he said "Someone's in trouble. Go help Hawk. She will show you the way." Hawk had not noticed another person in the Professor's office until X spoke to him.

"Yes sir." It was that guy who she met the first night with the blades that come out of his hands. She gawked a little. Her only memory of this person was the blades coming out of his hands.

"Are you going to stare at me kid or take me to the kid in trouble?" She turned and ran out the door. He followed her.

The two of them ran down the corridor and out the main doors, and to the edge of the field that Hawk had first showed up in.

Under the ledge there had been an odd rock formation that she remembered. It was different from the other rocks. But it was gone. It had fallen to reveal an opening. Hawk and Wolverine went in to the opening and it turned into a cave. They soon came to a wall of rocks.

"A cave-in. We can't get through that. Let's turn back. We should find another way."

_No we can't. There's still a person stuck in there. We have to get them out._

"Alright then, we go your way." He started to throw the rocks out of the way.

_Hey. Are you still there? Can you hear me? Are you all right?_

_Yeah, I'm still here but hurry._

Hawk began to help Wolverine move rocks she wasn't as strong as he was but she was able to move several at a time. It took them what felt like forever to Hawk.

_Are you okay in there? How are you doing? Can you see any light?_

_I can see some light streaming through. You're getting close but I can't see straight because of Oxygen Deprivation._

_Good to know. Hold on. Wolverine, we're almost through._

"Great. Hang on kid!" It was as if he got a burst of energy. He grabbed a massive mound of rocks and threw them.

Hawk cleared as many rocks as she could at a time. They made a large gap at the top of the tall ceiling. Hawk climbed up the rock pile and looked in to the little room. She saw Geo sprawled on the ground. She gasped.

_GEO!_ She ran to him. _Are you all right?_ She wrapped her arms around him. He was almost dead. He was so glad to see her. A strained smile stretched across his face.

"Hawk, thank you-," he said and then passed out. Hawk held him close to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Past

**Thank you so much to every one who Reviewed the story. I like hearing other peoples ideas. Here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: Past**

Geo woke up in the lab/ hospital under the school. There was a person sitting next to the bed looking at him. He vaguely saw the Professor's face. He sat up and looked at the Professor.

"Where's Hawk? Is she okay? Is she mad at me? Where am I?"

"Hawk is in her room. She's tired from being by your side almost the whole time you've down here. She wouldn't leave you. She wouldn't even eat. I had put her to sleep to get her out of here. Wolverine took her up stairs. Other than that, she's fine. No, she's not mad _at_ you, just scared _for_ you. You are in the hospital room under the school. Now relax. Get some rest."

"But Professor. how did i get here?"

X smiled. "I'm sure Hawk will tell you. If not, she is the one who saved your life. Now get some rest."

Geo laid back down. He began to think of a way to explain his absence to Hawk but his vision began to cloud over and he fell back asleep.

* * *

When he awoke again there someone's arm was on his legs. He sat up and looked at the person. They were asleep. It was girl. She had long, reddish blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She looked beautiful from this angle. He didn't want to wake her.

"how did I end up with you? you are far too amazing to be stuck with me. All I can do-"

His leg twitched. She sat upright with her hair in her face.

_Hi. _He wiped her hair out her face.

"Hi." He giggled.

_Are you okay? Do you know who I am?_

"Yes."

_Who am I?_

"You're my girlfriend, Hawk."

_Is that what I am?_

"I'm right aren't I? What else would you be?"

_I thought I was just a friend who happens to be a girl_

"Oh."

_Are you feeling better?_ She sat on the side of the bed.

"I feel fine Hawk. I swear you're turning into my mother." She gave him a look.

_Where were did you go?_

"I was visiting my family. I got a call just after I left you in your room, saying that my brother was missing and they couldn't find him."

_How did you get to your house? You don't have a car._

"I flew."

_By plane?_

"Wings."

_Wings?_

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" He spread them out. Hawk gaped at them. They were magnificent. She had never seen them before. They were white and beautiful. Hawk thought they belonged to an angel she had seen in a painting at the orphanage.

_No._

"Oh. Sorry, I meant to."

_Well, did you find him?_

"Yeah I did."

_Do your parents know about your wings?_

"They do now. What about your parents? Oops. Sorry. I forgot."

_No, it's okay. Yeah they knew. Just before they died, they found out. Something was beeping in the house. And only I could hear it. I tried to get them out of the house but I was so little and…_

She began to cry. She hid her face from him. He took her in his arms and comforted her. She gently pushed away to finish what she was trying to say.

_Mom said that I was being silly and there was nothing to worry about. She told me to go out side and play. _She sobbed again._ Dad was in the basement where the bomb was. He was killed instantly. Mom and Dad both were. I have never told anyone about this._ She began to sob again.

"Shh." He said taking her in to his arms trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's okay. It's all in the past. You told me. Now you don't have to be afraid."

Suddenly the doors opened. Wolverine and Strom came in. All they saw was Hawk crying and Geo sitting there awake, holding her.

"What's going on here?" asked Storm.

"What did you do Geo?" asked Wolverine.

"I didn't do anything sir."

_He's right. He didn't do anything to me._

"Then why are you crying?" asked Strom.

"She told me about her past."

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you mind telling us?" asked Wolverine to Hawk.

"do you want me to tell them?" Geo whispered to Hawk. She nodded and she went on crying on his shoulder, trying as best she could to stop.

"When she was little, a bomb inside her house killed her parents She heard it and they wouldn't listen to her." Storm gasped and looked at Hawk with disbelief. Wolverine looked at the two of them.

"She was little and didn't know about her powers. That is one of the reasons why she is here, to learn how about her powers to help others."

By now Hawk had stopped crying and was able to control herself.

"Hawk is this true?" asked Wolverine in a gruff, but concerned voice.

_Yes sir, it is. And I wish that we would all stop talking about it._

"Okay. We'll stop." He looked at her and then at Geo. "Thank you for telling us."

_You're welcome._

* * *

When Geo was feeling better, and was allowed to leave, he and Hawk went right back into a normal routine of school. All seemed fine until one night Hawk heard something strange. She was used to the snoring of the girl in the next room, and the dripping of the faucet in the bathroom on the other end of the hall.

This was an abnormal sound. It was the sound of a person and an animal, at the same time. The thing was going down the West hall by the teacher's wing. She was in the East wing. She had no time run all the way to the teacher's wing to do anything. She decided to wake up Geo. He would be able to help.

She opened her door a crack and looked out. She saw no one in the hall. She listened carefully. Then she thought 'If I can get one of the teachers awake then they can get everyone together before I get there.'

She decided to wake up Wolverine.

_Wolverine! Get up! You're all in danger! Get up NOW!_

She then lost contact with Wolverine. As she was waking Strom and Scott, she was going toward Geo's room. When she got there she found him up, dressed and ready to go. She was confused. Then Geo saw her by the door and called her over.

_Hey, what's going on?_

"I got your message. Now listen to me, I want you to be safe at all times. I don't want you in this fight."

_I respect your opinion, but I need to be in this. I know what were up against._

"And what's that?"

"What's what?" The two of them jumped. It was Scott. They stared at the floor. "Well?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid"

_Geo doesn't' want me to fight, even though I know that we're up against._

"And what is that?"

_Some creature, possibly two, one is an animal in that it walks on four legs, the other could be human._

"How big is the creature?"

Hawk concentrated on her hearing. She heard an echoing sound along with a thud, thud, thud.

_Huge and impatient from what I can hear. It's currently on the staircase toward the dinning hall. _

"_Hear_? All the way in the dinning hall?"

_Yes sir, _hear_, in the dinning hall._ She could tell that Scott was surprised. _That's partly how I got my name, Hawk. I can hear and see better than any other human._

Scott was shocked. "Wow. I didn't know that. Feel free to join us in battle."

"But Scott, Hawk's a girl."

"So? Storm is a girl and she is probably fighting whatever that thing is right now. And we need to help them. Here is the plan…"


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

**Here is the next chapter. Please review tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 5: Fight**

Geo, Scott, Hawk, and many others burst from the student's wing to the teacher's wing where they saw Wolverine and Storm fighting a giant wildebeest. It had one-foot horns on each side of its mouth.

Wolverine was on the head stabbing it with his blades. Storm was trying to control the thrashing head of the beast as Wolverine was attacking. Geo looked at Scott who looked at Hawk.

"You said that there was a person here too right?"

_I heard human footsteps._

Suddenly there was a squeal that would send anyone's spine tingling. It came from the beast. Wolverine had killed it but his blades had gotten stuck and the beast was swaying and was ready to fall.

Then without warning, Geo whipped off his shirt to reveal a pair of snow-white wings. He shot up into the air, and straight at Wolverine. Wolverine had pulled his blades out, but was unsure of what to do. Anywhere he jumped the beast could land on him. Geo came to his rescue. Geo grabbed him just as the beast began to fall. They had a perfect landing. Hawk would have run over to Geo to give him a hug, but she heard those sneaking footsteps again. She followed the sound.

The sound went into a room. Suddenly the window opened. She looked; there was no one, no one that she could _see_. The shadows said otherwise. There was a definite shadow of a person, leaving via the window. She watched the shadow leave, and then turned around to see Geo.

"Hey? What are you doing in here?"

_I heard those footsteps again. I followed them in here._

"Well where are they?"

_They left._

"You let them leave?"

_Yeah you can't fight what you can't see._

"Alright so the guy's invisible. My next question is are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders

_I'm fine. You're so protective of me._

"And that's bad?"

_I'm just not used to it. No one has cared about me in a long time. I lived in an orphanage remember. No cares about you. You have to learn to take care of your self._

"Well I'm now the one who cares for you." He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! Are you two love birds you gonna come to bed or what?"

"Yeah, we're coming Wolverine."

The next day Hawk had questions to ask Geo.

_You never answered my question._

"What one? You've asked so many."

_Why you were in the cave._

"Oh. That one. Well that would be …um…-oh yeah- I saw this guy enter it on my way back after finding my brother."

_Wait, you saw a guy enter the cave, as you were flying overhead, as you were coming back to the school to tell me you had wings right? Am I close here?_

"Yeah, that's about it."

_Huh._

"What? What's 'Huh'?"

_Well I think you're mysterious guy in the cave and the invisible man in the room are connected somehow. Did you ever see the guy who went in the cave after you went in?_

"Come to think of it, no, I didn't. I just remember going in looking for the guy, then hearing rocks fall and trying to get out. I ran out of strength and called for help and then you know the rest."

_Hmm._

"'Hmm'? What's 'Hmm'?"

_Now I'm convinced they are connected._


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Chapter 6: Missing**

The next night she heard footsteps. Not as quiet as before, but still sneaking along corridor. She silently got up and looked out her door. She saw a man about Wolverine or Storm's age in the hall. She had never seen him at the school before. He was fairly tall with blonde hair. His hair was down to his ears. He was walking very slowly and looking in every direction he could to be sure that he was not being seen.

_I see you. _Sometimes she enjoyed being able to talk with her mind.

_Whose there?_

_I want to know why you're fully dressed and tiptoeing down the hall._

_No reason._

_You're not convincing_

_I'm looking for someone._

_Who?_

_Professor X._

_I know him very well. May I have your name, so I can tell him you were looking for him?_

_Ha! You think I'm stupid._

_Well… _she started

He was not amused _Fine. Tell the Professor that Cat was looking for him, and that I will be back soon._ Then like a cat he was gone. She didn't hear anything after that.

She looked and saw no one. No shadows, nothing at all. She couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to write down what had just happened.

_Someone named Cat was looking for you last-night. He told me to tell you that he would return soon._ Hawk said the next day, when she was with the Professor to work on controlling her power.

"Is that so? Cat is still out there is he? Well then we'll have to see him the next time you hear him. Bring him to me next time. Okay?"

She nodded.

When Hawk next saw Geo, she told him of last-nights happenings.

"There was a stranger in the school?" She nodded. "Last night?" She nodded again. "He got under the Professor's defenses?"

_Yes, Geo he did. The next time he comes, I'm supposed t bring him to the Professor._

"You can't do that. He's after the Professor.'

_I have to. I promised the Professor I would._

"I won't let you!"

_I am going to no matter what._

There was an awkward silence. They turned away from each other.

_Look, _said Hawk turning back, _I know you don't like this. I also understand that the Professor is like a father to you and you don't want to lose him. I get all that, but he asked me to take Cat to him the next time he was around. If you would like me to get you the next time he's around, I will do that. But I will not disobey Professor X. I hate fighting with you, I really do._

"I do too, fighting with you I mean. Yeah get me the next time Cat of whatever his name is comes by. I want to be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you or the Professor."

_I have a feeling he will come back tonight._

"Alright then I'll stay up in my room. Take him the long way to the teacher's wing past my room. Knock on the door. No, that would be obvious."

Hawk loved him for his ingenious thoughts and plans.

"I got it when you first hear him and begin to take him the long way, go by the library. Meanwhile get me up and I will meet you at the library door. Okay?"

_Okay, Captain._

* * *

The next night she heard those footsteps again in her hallway.

_Cat? Is that you?_

_Oh, you again. Yeah I'm here._

_The Professor wishes to see you._

_Oh he does, does he?_

_Yes sir, he does._

_All right take me too him._

_Yes, sir._ _Geo. Geo! Geo get up! Cat's here and I'm heading out of my room to take him to the Professor._ She heard a faint whisper saying 'Here I come.'

She could only assume that he was on his way.

_Are you coming or what?_ asked Cat

_Sorry._ She said realizing that she had not yet left her room. _Here I come._

When she exited the room, she heard a small gasp.

_What?_

"I didn't realize that my guide would be so pretty."

_Well, my boyfriend will be glad to know that he's not the only one who thinks so._

Like before, she couldn't see him.

_Why do you hide? I can't know if your behaving if I can't see you. and I can't take you to the professor if you don't behave_

Suddenly she saw the man from the previous night. He was about Wolverine's age, brown hair, looking at her with those eyes that make any girl want to smack a guy. She was so ready to.

_Well now that we can see each other, let's get going._

He followed her all the way to the library hall. She was hearing both hers and Cat's footsteps, longing to hear a third set, Geo's so she would know that he was there. She longed to have him next to her whispering 'It's okay. It'll be fine. We'll get through it together as a team.' She longed for the sound for the sound of his voice. She admitted it to herself she missed him. She couldn't imagine losing him after all the time they have spent together.

Suddenly, she heard a third pair of footsteps. They were muffled but footsteps none the same. They were coming at her and Cat. She hoped with all her heart that it was Geo.

_Geo, is that you?_ she asked the footsteps. She had to read the thought as to not give away that he was there.

_Yeah it's me. Don't say anything about me. Just follow the plan. Have the two of you talked at all?_

She began to walk toward the Professor's room. _Yea. If he tries anything, you grab him and I'll smack a few good ones. Okay?_

He laughed in his head. _Yeah okay Hawk you do that. Hey, I know that guy._

_What do you mean?_

_That was the guy who I saw go into the cave and he pulled a stick or a string that was holding up the rocks that caused the cave in._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

_Oh it's on now!_

_Don't do anything rash now Hawk._

_Oh I will, but he needs to behave_

The rest of the trip was quiet. Hawk kept listening. She continued to hear three sets of footsteps. She relaxed a little until she got to the Professor's room.

_Here it is. One moment while I get the Professor._

She entered the room, looking for a bed. There was one in the corner. She walked over to it. She felt the bed for the Professor's body. She couldn't find him! He wasn't there!


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

**Hi. It has been a while since I wrote one of these so I'll get right to it. Thank you to all who have added this story as a favourite. I am pleading that you comment as well. Please Please Please. I want to know what you think about it. Well, enough of that. On with the story!!**

**Chapter 7: Revealed**

_Professor?_ She waited. Nothing. _Professor? Professor! She_ was beside herself.

_Professor, where are you_?

"I'm here. Relax Hawk. I just fell out of bed. It's all right. Come help me up"

'_He's here Professor_.' She said as she moved to help him up back into the bed.

'No, not the bed, my wheelchair.' Hawk was confused but obeyed the request.

_What do you want me to do with Cat do you want me to bring him in here, or you out there? Or what?_

"Relax Hawk. Just wheel me out there. Did you come alone?"

_No sir I came with George or Geo,_ she replied.

"Ah yes, I knew that he would never let you face anything alone. He is very fond of you, you know."

'_Yes sir, I know very well._' She thought of all the times they had lost track of time and been late to classes or broken curfew from their walks in the park or going out to eat.

"Yes. Well, let's get out of here and talk to Cat."

He had to call loud to get her attention. She was deep in thought.

_Huh…oh right sorry._ She wheeled him out into the hallway. Cat was waiting impatiently.

"Finally you're here. And you brought the Professor here I see. Well done."

_What do you mean well done? I did as the Professor asked. He told me to…_

"Yes I know. You may think that I am your age, but in reality I am as old as your Professor here. And I've been watching you. I saw you go to the Professor's office to tell him of my arrival. Thank you so much you have helped me in many ways. My master sent me to kidnap the Professor, for his own purposes of which I don't know. I'm just a gopher."

Hawk noticed that Geo was ready to attack. He was poised in his take off position. Just as she was going to say 'Relax Geo!' he took off. That surprised Cat. He almost fell over.

"Who…or what was that?"

_That would be my backup. Cat meets Geo,_ She said as Geo came in for a nosedive. _He's a big protector of the Professor. As are all of us._ Suddenly a group of people came out of the shadows.

Suddenly Cat fell out the window and into a shrub. Hawk looked out and saw that he wasn't moving.

'Geo, go tie him up.' He did so.

Suddenly, there were more people dressed like Cat. They didn't look very happy. Geo and Wolverine, who was in the shadows, led a charge in to the strangers.

"HAWK! GET THE PROFESSOR OUT OF HERE!" screamed a voice.

She looked for the Professor. She couldn't see him amongst all the fighting. Finally she spotted him. Cat was dragging him off.

_Freeze! _She screamed in her mind.

Cat froze in mid stride. "So you've come to save your beloved Professor. You all place him I the highest respect. You all think he is so great. I'm here to tell you he isn't!"

_Why do you say that?_ Hawk asked.

"I say it because I've seen it."

_What did you see?_

"When I went here I had a friend. That friend was powerful. He had great potential. But all the Professor did was holding him back. Kept him from the very great potential that he had. Kept him from the great powers he had. The Professor said that his powers to great for him to control, or that he wasn't ready for such great powers."

_Well, that's depressing story. What's your point? Revenge? Sabotage?_

"Ha ha…funny. You see the master I spoke of earlier is the man who felt he was being caged, boxed in, held back, cooped…"

_Stop! I get the idea._

"Now if you'll excuse me while I kidnap the Professor." As he moved to grab the Professor, he found himself rising off the floor. He looked down and saw that his feet were not touching the ground, but rising higher every second. "What are you doing to me?"

_You're not the only person who can control people. You use force, I use the Force.' _She laughed to herself.

"Well get me down!" cried Cat, "I'm actually afraid of heights!"

_Well then I suppose I shall just keep you up there until you call off your men and stop entering the school!_

"Fine!" He then stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew real hard. Out came a shrill whistle that almost caused Hawk to lose her concentration. Hawk heard the sounds of stuff falling. Then she heard running footsteps right at her. She reacted without looking and froze them in mid stride.

"Hawk. It's me. Geo." She recognized the voice. It was his voice. She relaxed on him. And she concentrated on Cat. Geo grabbed a curtain tassel rope, flew up to cat, and tied him up. Hawk let him go. Geo grabbed him and flew him outside and threw him into the cave.

Wolverine, Storm, Scott, Hawk, and Geo, all rounded up the other henchmen, and threw them in the cave too.


End file.
